


To Confine A Canine

by OrpheusUnderneath



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confinement, F/M, Pandemics, Quarantine, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusUnderneath/pseuds/OrpheusUnderneath
Summary: Kouga is as Kagome's apartment when Japan gets quarantined and has to reveal that he's a werewolf. Lighthearted, kinda humorous.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 22
Kudos: 90





	To Confine A Canine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnapbackPirat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapbackPirat/gifts), [Sukiya62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukiya62/gifts).



"Hey Kouga, are you sure you should still be here? I heard that the government was thinking about shutting down all non-essential travel soon..." Kagome trailed off as she rolled to face him, still shaking off the haze from the nap they'd just taken. He must have really worn her out earlier, and she looked a bit sore as she shifted her thighs together. Though she definitely hadn't been complaining a few hours ago. 

"Mmm 's okay 'Gome. I can leave in a little bit." He snuggled in closer, nuzzling into her bare chest and sighing contentedly. The soft smell of their mingled scents lulled him back into peacefulness, and he'd nearly drifted off again until the sirens startled them both awake. 

The national emergency sirens. 

The same sirens that were blaring that the country of Japan was now under a strict quarantine. That no one was to leave their current dwelling without the proper documentation. 

Oh no. 

No no no no no. 

This couldn't happen! 

Kouga jumped out of bed and thudded to the ground as his ankles got tangled in the bed sheets. 

"Shit! I gotta go!"

He heard Kagome turn on the living room TV as he hopped around gathering up his scattered clothes. 

"Kouga you can't go anywhere… They're shutting down the trains. They're saying that everyone's got 15 minutes to get home and anyone out after that could be arrested. You have to have official paperwork now…"

Kouga whined in the back of his throat and threw himself onto her couch. Endless litanies of "Fuck!" and "What do I tell her now?" rolled around in his brain. 

He only had two hours before sunset.

He ran a hand over his face at the buildup of stress, early hyperventilating until Kagome noticed his mood and started to rub his back comfortingly. 

"Kouga… It's gonna be alright. It's just a quarantine. I've got enough food and essentials here for us both. Or… is that not the problem? Is... is it that you don't want to be stuck here with me?"

His head snapped up at that, not knowing what to say but upset at where her thought process was going. 

"No! It's not that I don't want you to be here… it's just that I have something I need to tell you. Something important. Don’t laugh okay?" 

The way she tilted her head to the side and let him explain on his own time made his heart melt. 

“I’m a werewolf and tonight’s the full moon.”

She blinked. 

“You’re a… werewolf?”

“I know it’s hard to believe, but just trust me. You’ll see in a few hours either way.”

Here eyes flickered over his face as if trying to find some hint of deceit, some hint of insanity. He only smiled wanly and nervously blew out a breath.

“So. You’re going to turn into a wolf tonight. Are you worried about that? Should I lock you in the bathroom or something if you get violent? Are you gonna bite me and turn me into a werewolf too?”

"No, the werewolf bite story is all bullshit. And I'm not worried about hurting you Kagome. I could never hurt you. You're my true m-..."

"Your true what?"

He only looked away from her then, unable to bring that up now of all times. God, he’d almost let it slip. Overwhelming her with werewolf soulmate shit would NOT be a smart move on his part at the moment. They’d only been together for a year anyways, and he didn’t want to freak her out over lifetime commitments yet. He'd known who she was at first glance, first scent, but humans were different about that kind of stuff.

“So if you’re not worried about hurting me, what’s the problem then?” Her small hand came over to cover his, bring his attention back from his musing. 

His response was nearly inaudible as he mumbled it, and her small question of “What?” made him repeat the embarrassing words.

"I'm really dumb as a wolf." He took a minute to lean forward and run his hands over his face in a stressed motion. 

“I lose my higher thinking when I transform. I don’t want you to see me barking at squirrels and begging for treats all night.” 

Apparently that was the final straw, and his girlfriend couldn’t contain her giggles. Kagome nearly fell off the couch in her laughing spree, eventually wiping her eyes to look at his exasperated face.

“Oh yeah, laugh it up now, but in a few hours you’re gonna regret not taking this seriously when I won’t stop trying to play fetch.”

* * *

Kouga’s transformation was truly a sight to behold. Bones popped and sinews stretched and contorted until a large wolf stood before her instead of the naked man that had been there before. 

A very waggily tailed wolf.

Kagome was immediately knocked off her feet and he licked her face as she giggled. The only way she was able to get him to stop slobbering all over her was by asking if he was hungry, to which his ears perked up happily. 

Kouga followed her to the kitchen and sat patiently as she worried about what to feed him, before picking out last night’s chicken katsu and rice. That was a safe enough choice without being patronizing, right? And as she microwaved two portions and set his plate on the floor next to the couch, a thought occurred to her.

_What if he needed to use the bathroom?_


End file.
